Odyssey Tag
by TroubledxEyes
Summary: I just got done watching that scene where Ollie shoots Clark. It made me sob the look on Ollie's face and the sound of his voice. So, i thought this would be a nice little friendship fic. Enjoy and Review please. IDK i have just been into the bromance.


Fanfiction Idea

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. .

Clark walked into Tower to the sound of crying. He ran in thinking it was Chloe. But, to his surprise he saw Oliver. Slumped on the couch, his head is in his hands. His shoulders are shaking and the cries are so quiet that nobody else probably would've heard him. Clark didn't really know what to do. The blonde had never been for expressing his emotions. Clark got frustrated at it, as did everybody. But, they had all gotten used it, somewhat.

At a loss, He walked quietly over to where Oliver was. Oliver still hadn't seemed to notice his presence. Clark put a hand on his shoulder. Oliver startled and his head shot up. Brown eyes darted around the room before landing on Clark. Ollie quickly wiped his eyes and stood. "Uhh, Hey, Boy Scout." Oliver said, his voice clearly thick with tears. "Don't hey me, Oliver, what's wrong ?" Clark asks. His eyes hold no judgment and his tone is concerned and caring. "Nothing…Nothing's wrong." Oliver says and manages a fake smile. Clark can tell it doesn't reach his eyes.

Clark remembers what happened yesterday. He latches onto a memory of Oliver trying to stop the blood flow on one of his wounds.

*Flashback*

"Clark." Oliver said as he ran up the stairs. He kneels next to Clark. "Clark, oh my god." He presses his hands desperately on the wound, trying to stop the ever flowing blood. "Clark, Please." He pleads. "Clark, I'm so sorry." He says. Tears fill his eyes and they choke his voice. "I'm so sorry, Clark." His voice once again choked with tears as he presses desperately on the wound.

*Flashback done*

"Oliver, is this about what happened, yesterday ?" Clark asks, cautiously. Oliver's eyes lock with his for a moment. In that moment, his defenses are completely down. Clark can see every emotion like words in a book. There is guilt, pain, and sadness. But, guilt is outweighing all of them. Clark realizes that Oliver blames himself for what happened. That he thinks he in sane mind shot Clark and killed him. But, he didn't and he never would. The guy had a guilt complex almost as big as his hero complex. The brunette couldn't blame him, he was the same.

"Oh, do you mean when I **Killed **you Clark ? Is that what you're talking about ? When, I shot two arrows at one of my best friends. One through your heart. Is that what you're talking about." Oliver's voice broke. Tears were threatening to spill over. His voice was thick with tears and he wiped his eyes furiously as he ducked his head. Clark shook off the shock at Ollie's outburst. He took in a steadying breath. Then, he walked forward towards Oliver. "Ollie…" Clark hadn't used the nickname that much, but he hoped it would have maybe a comforting effect. Like, when Lois called him Smallville or when he called Chloe, Chlo. He smiled as it seemed to work.

Oliver lost some of the tension in his shoulders and he lifted his head. Clark decided to go with it. "Ollie, it wasn't you. You were drugged, You weren't you." Clark said, reassuringly and firmly. "But, I should have been stronger. I should have been able to fight it." Oliver said, brokenly. "I shouldn't have let myself be controlled." He sniffled. Clark sighed as Oliver visibly tore himself apart. "Ollie, There was no way, trust me, no way you could've fought it." Clark said, determinedly. "Nobody could've fought it." He said as he walked over to Oliver. "I should've…" He said, his voice broke and he wiped his eyes again. "Ollie, no you couldn't have done anything." Clark reassured again.

He took the last step towards Oliver and hesitated for a second. Then he took another look at the blonde. He immediately pulled him in for a hug. Oliver tensed. But, then he slowly relaxed and hugged him back. Clark comforted him the same way, he always did with Chloe and Lois and used to with Lana. The brunette rubbed his back and made sure to keep his arms tight around him. "It's okay, Ollie, I'm okay." He soothed. He continued for a few more minutes, then he heard Oliver take in a couple shuddering breaths. "Come on, Ollie. It's okay." He said, soothingly and calmingly again.

Clark felt the wetness of tears soak through the shoulder of his shirt. Ollie sobbed quietly as Clark shushed him. "Shh, Ollie, Shh." Clark stood, there. He didn't ever think that Oliver wouldn't ever open up to anybody. Least of all him. But, he was and Clark was grateful. He continued to shush him and rub his back. About 15 minutes, Oliver's subs subsided. The brunette held Oliver against him for a few moments. Then, he slowly pulled away. He smiled warmly at Oliver. "You okay, now ?" Clark asked, tone as warm as his smile. Oliver smiled weakly. "Yeah, I'm sorry for breaking down on you like that." Oliver said, his voice returning to normal.

Clark reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. "Oliver, you're my friend. One of my best friends, so you should be able to break down like this." Clark said. "Thanks." Oliver smiled, sincerely at him. The blonde yawned deeply. "I don't know about you , Clark, but, I'm exhausted." He stretched his arms over his head. "I'm going home and going to sleep." Clark smiled. "Well, since were so close, apparently Clark, you up for giving me a ride." Oliver smiled. A full smile that reached and warmed his brown eyes. Clark laughed. He pulled Oliver to grab onto him as he sped him to the penthouse.

Oliver pulled back slowly. He yawned again as he slipped off his shoes. "Thanks for the ride, Boy Scout." Oliver said, as he pulled off his shirt and walked into his bedroom. Clark said his goodbye as he smiled and flew to the farm. Oliver pulled off his jeans and pulled back the covers as he dropped onto the bed. His blonde head buried deeper into the pillow. He sighed. He could sleep, now that everything was okay. He could sleep. Oliver fell asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
